


seeking whom he may devour

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Catholicism, Collars, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fire, Hell, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religion, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Smut, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: His voice was soft and soothing as it floated through the thin screen separating them. He was a man of God, he could be trusted. And his voice was so gentle, drawing the truth from his tentative lips like a kiss. His voice could be trusted.





	seeking whom he may devour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_angst_goblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/gifts).

> This fic was custom-made for @ari-trash on tumblr, who asked for demon!Anti and a very lustful Chase ([inspired by this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/_optimal_sub_/status/1170231825148665856?s=09))! I hope you enjoy!

Chase slipped through the curtain of the confessional and sat down quietly, making the sign of the cross as he waited for his priest to speak.

It seemed like the silence stretched on longer than normal - or maybe it just felt that way because of his shame - but eventually his priest began. “May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust in his mercy,” he said in his warm, kind voice. 

Chase nodded at the man’s slightly shadowy figure through the screen between them. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” he recited. “My last confession was nine weeks ago and these are my sins.” He took a breath and lowered his eyes, guilt rising up in him as he listed off all that he’d done. “I’ve let myself be… lustful. Promiscuous. Six times this month I’ve gone home with men I met in bars and had sex with them. I’ve been drawn to pornography, I watch it often at home; even in public a few times, on my phone with earbuds, if I think I can do it without being caught. And I - I posted a video of myself masturbating on an adult website because I wanted others to - ” He swallowed hard, his face hot with embarrassment. “I wanted others to see my body and post lustful comments so I could read them and enjoy them. In addition to all of this, I have allowed lust to cloud my mind too many times to count; I think about engaging in obscene acts almost constantly. That is all I remember, Father.”

He tried not to shift or squirm as finished speaking, every inch of him filled with shame. Why, why had God given him this to struggle with? Sins of the flesh were the most humiliating of all to confess, and he should know, considering how many times he’d been in this exact situation before seeking forgiveness for similar transgressions. Why couldn’t he get a hold of himself? Why did he have to be so - so damned _ insatiable? _

“Describe your sinful thoughts to me, my son,” his priest said. “What is it that rises up in your mind in these moments of weakness you have?”

Chase shrank into himself. His blush must be up to the tips of his ears by now. He didn’t want to admit to the dirty details, they were so embarrassing; but his priest was only trying to help him, right? He was a good, kind man. His voice was soft and soothing as it floated through the thin screen separating them. He was a man of God, he could be trusted. And his voice was so gentle, drawing the truth from his tentative lips like a kiss. His voice could be trusted.

“I… they aren’t _ moments _ of weakness, Father,” he said. “It’s all the time. It’s nearly every minute of the day. I’m always, always thinking about sex. I think about - I specifically think about being taken by other men. Letting them… use my body as they please.” He squeezed his legs together tightly as a new wave of heat spread over him; this time it wasn’t shame. This time it was _ excitement. _

He began to panic as he realized. Oh no, please, no, he couldn’t be like this now! Not in front of his priest, not in the middle of his confession! He had to stop, he needed space to breathe and calm down, he needed -

“Go on,” his priest prompted tenderly. His voice was so strangely wonderful. Chase had never known a voice to sound so nice. Hearing it calmed his racing thoughts immediately, though the heat within his body remained.

He didn’t need to leave, he thought, all the fear draining away. He needed to keep talking. He needed to confess, confess to _ everything. _Just like his priest had told him to in his lovely, lovely voice.

“I fantasize about being fucked hard,” he said, not even giving a thought to how he’d just used vulgar language in church. “I want to be bent over and spread open so huge, fat cocks can shove inside me. I want to be a whore, I want to moan and drool while I’m pounded by dick after dick and filled with cum. Nothing is ever enough for me, I always want more; even after I let the men I meet in bars take me home and fuck me I’m still not satisfied, I have to use toys - I have so many toys, I ride them until I can’t even walk. That’s what I posted online, a video of me fucking myself with one of my dildos. People said it was so hot, they called me a slut in the comments… I loved it.”

“Are you becoming aroused as you tell me this, my son?” his priest asked. Chase realized foggily that he’d taken off his t-shirt; he was holding it loosely in one while his other hand was fumbling with the button of his jeans. When had he started to take his clothes off, he wondered, his mind feeling distant. And when had it gotten so hot in the confessional? It felt like someone had lit a fire, his skin was shiny with sweat and he swore the air in front of him was wavering with the heat.

“Yes, Father,” he said through increasingly heavy breaths. His heart was thumping loudly and his cock was hard and aching in the pants he was struggling to take off. “I’m very aroused, I’m - I’m so horny, Father. I want to be fucked right now, I want a cock inside me right now!”

His priest spoke again and now his voice was deeper, darker, different, but no less beautiful and every bit as compelling as before. “Touch yourself, child,” he purred. “These thoughts and desires of yours are overwhelming, aren’t they? You must satisfy them. Touch yourself.”

He stopped trying to shove his pants and underwear down and just pulled his cock out to start rutting into his hand mindlessly. Everything just kept getting hotter and hotter and this whole thing was _ wrong _ but it was making him feel so good. “I want _ you _ to touch me,” he whined. “I want _ you _ to fuck me. Will you? I want it so much… you’ll be rough like I need, right? You won’t be like everyone else I’ve let have me, I know it, I know you won’t; you’ll make me a slut like I wanna be. You’ll fuck me right here in church and make me scream so everyone here’s and knows I’m being a little whore in the house of God. You’ll do it, won’t you? Right?” His hand was pumping up and down his cock so fast it was nearly a blur. He tried to work his other hand down into his jeans to finger himself, but they were too tight and his skin was too sticky with sweat and the desperation to have something, _ anything _ inside him was driving him insane.

“Please fuck me,” he begged, pressing his forehead against the delicate screen keeping him from his priest. “Please, you - you did this, you made me so horny, you have to help me! Your voice…” He trailed off, trying to catch his breath in the intense heat of the confessional. “I love your voice, it takes everything away… everything except _ this. _ I don’t know why I came here, I don’t care but please, fuck me! I’ll do anything!”

“Anything, boy?”

Chase gasped. He was there in front of him, his priest - but he wasn’t his priest. He looked like his priest, he had the face and body of his priest, but… his eyes. His eyes were pitch-black and searing as they gazed down at him in amusement.

It wasn’t his priest. It was a demon wearing his priest’s flesh. And Chase didn’t care.

He threw himself at the demon, wrapping his arms around its too-hot body and grinding his cock against the stolen robes it wore. “Yes, anything!”

“Will you give unto me your body?”

“Yes!”

“Will you give unto me your mind?”

“Yes!”

“Will you give unto me your soul, child?”

Chase all but sobbed, overcome with lust. “Yes! All of it! Everything, anything! You can have it! Just fuck me, _ please!_”

The demon placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head up, directing Chase to look at him. He’d changed; the face and body of his kindly older priest was gone and now the demon looked… like Chase himself. But sharper, leaner, far more dangerous. His eyes were still a glittering black and now a horrible, gaping wound had appeared on his throat, oozing dark blood onto his collar bones and bare chest. Somewhere in his clouded mind Chase understood that this was a terrifying creature and he needed to run for his very life.

But he needed it to fuck him. So he squeaked but didn’t struggle as the demon slammed him against the wall of the confessional with one hand, using the other to tear Chase’s jeans and underwear to shreds with a gleaming knife that materialized in his palm. Chase felt the blade ghost over his skin as it destroyed his clothes and shuddered at the ice-cold touch; it was a drastic contrast to the suffocating heat all around him.

“Good boy,” the demon rumbled in his ear, lifting Chase up by his hips like he weighed nothing and pulling his legs around its waist. “Your soul is a lovely little thing, I’m quite pleased to be its new owner. Now, I believe there was something you needed?”

Every last trace of air was snatched from his lungs as the demon rammed its cock inside him, burying itself to the hilt.

Somehow it didn’t hurt; there was no pain aside from the usual semi-pleasant ache that came with being filled. The demon gave him no time to adjust to its - truly massive - size before beginning to thrust hard, using its grip on Chase’s waist to bounce him up and down like a toy.

“You’re all mine now,” it said over the flood of moans and cries that spilled from Chase’s lips. “Every little piece of you belongs to me. You’ll be a treat to have down in Hell, I’m sure of that. If you’d care to know the name of the one you now serve, I am the demon - ”

It spoke a word that clashed within Chase’s ears and made him cringe. He didn’t understand the name at all and he knew he could never hope to repeat it, but the sound of it was horrible.

The demon laughed at his reaction. “But you could have no use for such a name. You may call me by the first part of it: Anti. Or better yet, simply call me Master.”

Chase gasped as the confessional caught fire - bright green fire. The flames overtook the walls and the curtain, burning them away and surrounding Chase and the demon Anti. Instead of crackling and popping, the fire shrieked and cried like tortured souls. Anti kept fucking him, slamming against Chase’s prostate over and over as the fire rose up around them. Chase could do nothing but wail in pleasure as the blaze consumed them.

“Look at where you are, my pet,” Anti said, letting his cock slip out of Chase’s opened hole so he could turn him around. He manhandled him effortlessly and once Chase was arranged how he wanted - his back to Anti’s chest, facing outward - he dropped him back down onto his enormous cock and continued making Chase ride him. Chase whined at the sudden emptiness and moaned loudly at the return of Anti’s cock - his Master’s cock, his demon Master’s huge perfect cock that filled him up so good - but didn’t forget the order Anti had given. He looked out at all that stood before him and his eyes widened in shock and awe.

He was in Hell. It was everything and nothing like he’d imagined it to be.

“Welcome home,” Anti murmured with a hint of a taunt in his voice. He wrapped his hand around Chase’s throat for a moment and when it fell away something hot, heavy and metal appeared in its place.

A collar. He whimpered, cock twitching and dripping.

“Consider that your uniform, little concubine. Although it’s still missing its final touch.” Anti began to fuck him even harder, even faster, even rougher. Chase howled, back arching and eyes rolling back in his head as he was totally, utterly _ ruined _ by his Master’s cock.

“You begged to be filled with cum, didn’t you? Well, fear not, pet; your cup runneth over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
